Hey Ya!
Hey Ya! (En Español:Oye Ya!), es una cancion presentada en el episodio A Wedding. La version original pertenece a Outkast. Letra Artie: One, two, three, uh! My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sho' Uh, But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me Walk out the door Don't try to fight the feelin' 'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.. Uh, thank god for mom and dad For sticking two together 'Cause we don't know how... UH! Graduados y New Directions: Hey... ya Hey ya Hey... ya Hey ya Hey... ya Hey ya Hey... ya Hey ya Artie (Graduados y New Directions): You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it 'Til there's nothing at all (Oo) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved (Oh) If what they say is ("Nothing is forever") Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes Then what makes, (what makes, what makes love the exception) So why you, why you Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial When we know we're not happy here... Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance Graduados y New Directions (Artie): Hey... ya (Oh oh) Hey ya (Oh oh) Hey... ya (Don't want to meet your daddy, oh oh) Hey ya (Just want you in my Caddy oh oh) Hey... ya (Oh oh, don't want to meet yo' mama oh oh) Hey ya. (Just want to make you folla oh oh) Hey... ya (I'm, oh oh I'm, oh oh) Hey ya! (I'm just being honest oh oh I'm just being honest) Artie (Graduados hombres y hombres de New Directions): Hey, alright now Alright now fellas yeah! (Yeah?) Now what's cooler than bein' cool? (Ice cold!) I can't hear ya' I say what's, what's cooler than bein' cool? (Ice cold) Whooo... Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, Artie (Graduados mujeres y mujeres de New Directions): OK now ladies (Yeah?) Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me to break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Ah! Here we go know... Jane y Madison con los Graduados y New Directions (Artie): Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (Oh oh) Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (Oh oh) Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, hey ya, shake it, shake it (Okay) Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it (Okay) (Jane: Shake it sugar) shake it like a Polaroid Picture Artie (Jane y Madison con los Graduados y New Directions): Now all Beyoncé's and Lucy Liu's (Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it) And baby dolls, get on the floor (Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it) Get on the floor (Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it) You know what to do (Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it) You know what to do (Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it) You know what to do! (Shake it like a Polaroid Picture) Graduados y New Directions (Artie): Hey... ya (Oh oh) Hey ya (Oh oh) Hey... ya (Oh oh) Hey ya (Uh oh, Hey ya) Hey... ya (Oh oh) Hey ya (Uh, uh, Oh oh) Hey... ya (Oh oh) Hey ya (Oh oh) Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la sexta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison